Love is For Eternity (Rewrite)
by ILoveMunchies
Summary: So this is a rewrite of my Love is For Eternity, my original copy of this story, was rushed, and I got some helpful advice. So I hope you do read my story, and enjoy it. Summary: Paige was a normal girl for the most part, until her sister, Bella, fell in love with a vampire. Watch as how Paige goes from abused to living with the Volturi. Rated T just in case. Enjoy RxR
1. OC Introduction

Love is for Eternity (Rewrite)

**A/N: So, I have gotten some helpful advice, from** **BlueNeutrino, which said I had rushed things, which I did, so, I will try to explain more of Paige's background, and how she knows the Cullen's and Volturi, and why she is so special. I will also explain what powers she has, etc. In this rewrite, Bella is actually going to be her sister, and this is just character OC introduction, 3. So the actual chapter will be in the next chapter (if that makes any sense to you what so ever). Anyways here is Paige's….OC introduction? Oh one more thing, Charlie and Renee are abusive parents…in this fanfiction you could say. Sorry this story isn't like exactly based on the plot of twilight, anyways….Yeah.**

**OC**

**Name: Paige Swan**

**Age: 15**

**Family: Charlie, Bella, Renee**

**Hobbies: Reading, Drawing anime, learning more about vampires, etc.**

**Status: Youngest of the family**

**Boyfriend/Fiancée/Mate: None….Yet. (Probably in the second or third chapter)**

**Okay, so that was Paige Swan, her background will be in the next chapter, which I am going to start writing now, and then finishing it tomorrow after school, hopefully. I hope you like this rewrite better, and I am going to try to make Paige…not seem so….you know…mary-sueish. o_O.**


	2. Paige's Life?

Love is for Eternity (Rewrite)

**A/N: Okay, welcome to nessicarly the actual Chapter one. This is going to be on Paige's background and life with her sister, Bella, and her abusive parents, Charlie and Renee. (In my story Charlie and Renee didn't break up). I will try not to rush this, and go slowly, but forgive me if I do, and I'm really sorry as well if I do, I have just been very rushed with this, because of school, and things. So pleeaseeee forgive little old me? Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: -Chibi Caius comes out wearing a blue bunny suit and holding a sign that says: Lilly does not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and also Lilly I am going to murder you in your sleep tonight for making me wear this bloody outfit-**

**Lilly: UWAHHHHH –nosebleed-**

***2 hours later***

**Lilly: -holds tissue under nose- Sorry! D: Anyways, without further Ado: Love is for Eternity chapter one~~! Oh! Also, this story is going to be written in third person POV, it just makes it easier on me so, please accept that!**

**Chapter One: Paige's Life**

** Paige was just a not-so normal teenage girl. She started getting abused at the age of two, and was often protected by her older sister, Bella. Paige always felt guilty when Bella protected her, so she took care of Bella's wounds, and when she was too injured to even move, cooked food for her family, and Bella. Paige was normally given scraps, to avoid *ahem* "wasting food" Bella, was 3 years older than her, so Bella was a junior, while Paige was just an 8****th**** grade, right now, at the age of fourteen. She was just living her somewhat normal school like, when Bella met ****_him_****. The ****_boy_**** who just made Bella's heart race and her cheeks flush with just one glance. The ****_boy_**** who took away Bella's ****_ humanity _****right in front of Paige's eyes. The ****_boy_**** who also left Bella in the forest to practically ****_boy_**** Bella married. The boy Bella got pregnant with. The boy Bella ****_loved._**** Now, I know what you're thinking '****_Tell us the story, tell us, TELL US' _****(A/N: Sorry for the interrupting but damn rabid fan girls much? Jeebus). I will. Lets start from the beginning then shall we?**

**A/N: Okay so that was this chapter, I hope it was not to confusing, and not rushed. I feel like this one will be much better than the original, but please give me a Review, not a whole review with just '****_Flames_****' please, thanks! The next chapter should be up tonight (Sep. 10****th****, 2013) or tomorrow (Sep. 11****th****, 2013). Thank you, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. The Start of Something New

Love is for Eternity (Rewrite)

**A/N: Okay welcome to Chapter two and or three? I dunno man.**

** Caius: Stupid human author.**

** Lilly: HEY! I WILL PAIR YOU UP WITH ARO IF YOU DO NOT QUIT BEING RUDE TO ME!**

** Caius: -shuts up-**

** Lilly: Disclaimer time~~~!**

** Disclaimer: -Chibi Paige comes out wearing a kitty costume holding a sign that says: Nyaaa! Lilly does not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer's does. Nyaaa! Read and Review! Nyaaa!-**

**Chapter Two: The start of something new**

** Third person POV:**

**Paige's alarm clock was ringing, as she rolled over on her cot once again, being tired by the rain in their new town, Forks. Paige finally got irritated by the alarm clock, sat up and hitting the clocks '****_off_****' button. She rolled out of bed, literally, and stood up while stretching, when her mother, Renee, hollered from downstairs.**

**"PAIGE! BELLA! IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR TINY ASSES DOWN HERE IN 30 MINUTES AND MAKE US BREAKFAST WE WILL WHIP YOU WITH THE LEATHER WHIP THIS TIME" Renee screamed.**

**Paige and Bella jumped into action, showering 5 minutes each, then getting on their clothes, and adding make up on their bruises so they could conceal them. Bella applied a bit of eyeliner, with mascara as well, while Paige applied Mascara, and then some baby lips. Bella was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that said 'Black Veil Brides' on it, and some white skinny jeans, with some dark purple flats, tying her hair into a messy bun, while Paige wore, a white tank top, with black skinny jeans, and midnight blue flats, along with a white pullover that said 'Swag' on it, also tying her hair into a messy bun. They hurried down stairs, while Bella set the table; Paige was busy in the kitchen cooking; Bacon, Eggs, Hash browns, and some fried potatoes, and also squeezed orange juice out of 3 oranges. Paige placed the food on Bella's, Renee's, and Charlie's plate, and just stood there, getting whatever they wanted. Since Paige was the youngest, she only got scraps, which Bella would save for her. After they finished eating, Bella and Paige left for school, going their separate ways after hugging each other, and giving each other a kiss on the cheek.**

** Bella made her way to school, walking along the water and mud coated road, carefully avoiding any puddles. She silently cursed to herself; '****_Damn, why didn't I wear a jacket. I am freezing my ass off here._****' Bella rubbed her arms because of the cold, and after what seemed like hours of walking reached her school; "Forks High". She went inside and into the office, on the left at the entrance of the school.**

**"Hello, I am Bella Swan, and I am here to pick up my schedule and other papers" Bella said politely while giving a warm smile.**

**"Ah of course dear, wait right here alright" the office lady, Mrs. Bird, replied and smiled at her back, while Bella nodded.**

**Bella waited for about 3 minutes until Mrs. Bird came back, gave Bella her schedule and sent her off. **

**"This is going to be an interesting day" Bella said to herself, while slightly worrying about how her sister is doing.**

**Meanwhile;**

** Paige walked to school, avoiding puddles and any person she passed along her way, silently thanking herself for not forgetting a jacket like her sister had done. Paige continued walking, adjusting her backpack every now and then, and her school finally came in sight, "Forks Middle School". She ran inside the doors, wiping her feet on the mat, and went into the office, and asked for her schedule politely, like her parents had taught her, by whipping, beating, even sexually harassing her if she had not.**

**"May I have my schedule, I am Paige Swan, 8****th**** grade, please" I asked, while smiling slightly.**

**"Of course sweetheart" the man office attender, Mr. Alexander, said while looking her up and down.**

**Paige shuddered while nodding slightly. She waited patiently until Mr. Alexander came out, handed her a schedule, and bid her goodbye, while all the while was eye undressing her. She shuddered once more, and quickly sped off. **

** 1****st**** period: Homeroom: Mr. Beale**

** 2****nd**** period: Algebra HA: Miss. Parkers**

** 3****rd**** period: Science HA: Mrs. Delilah**

** 4****th**** period: World History HA: Mr. Tamaki**

** Lunch**

** 5****th**** period: English HA: Mr. Evans**

** 6****th**** period: P.E (Advanced class): Mrs. Omnia**

** 7****th**** period: Elective (Art advanced): Mr. & Mrs. Sanders**

** "Well this will sure be a long day" Paige said while walking to Homeroom.**

**A/N: Okay Chapter two done! Phew! I hope I was not rushing. I was trying not to. Review… Don't be all flames but Criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reviewing, all reviews are taken into account!**


	4. School? Boys? Oh my!

Love is for Eternity (Rewrite)

**A/N: So, here is chapter…4? 3? I dunno. –Cue giggles, but instead silence- Nevermind. **

**Caius: Tch.**

**Paige and Bella: Caius~~~Shut up~~!**

**Lilly: PAIGE. BELLA. –Glomps them- Anyways... –looks to Bella and Paige dead on the floor- Disclaimer time~!**

**Disclaimer: -Bella comes out wearing dog ears, and a holding a sign that says: Woof! Lilly does not own Twilight! Woof Read and Review Woof!**

**Chapter 3: School? Boys? Oh my!**

** Bella was looking over her schedule right about now, leaning against her locker.**

** 1****st**** period: Homeroom: Peacock**

** 2****nd**** period: History: Bump**

** 3****rd**** period: English: Kellie**

** 4****th**** period: Science: Timothy**

** 5****th**** period: Math: Latux**

** Lunch**

** 6****th**** period: P.E: Peterson**

** 7****th**** period: Woodshop: Haxuen**

**"These names sound very boring…" Bella whined to herself quietly**

** *At Lunch***

**Bella made new friends through her periods, although this boy, Edward Cullen interested her. She asked her friend Jessica about him at lunch.**

**"Hey Jessica, what is with the Cullen's, they are…interesting" Bella asked.**

**Jessica smirked at her "Ah, Bella have a crush already, eh" She replied asking.**

**I flushed red as she said "but if you're wondering, the Cullen's are the popular people of the school, although they don't talk to other people beside themselves, bu- oh my god! Edward is looking this way! KYAAA" she practically screamed the last part.**

**Edward smirked at us and continued talking to the other Cullen's: Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie. I smirked right back at him. Later we talked and hung out, all of us, because they thought I was interesting. While we were talking Paige, was walking towards us.**

**"Bella…Mom wants us home…****_now_****" Paige said in a worried tone.**

**I grew wide eyed, bid goodbye to my friends, and ran home with Paige. Once we got through the door, Paige immediately got glass thrown at her and beat, while I just sat there wide eyed, with tears pouring out of my mud brown eyes, down my pale face. Paige cooked them lunch as it was only 12:30PM when they called Paige telling her to get me and come home.**

**A/N: Okay so I know I rushed this chapter a bit, but I want to hurry up to get where caius and paige meet so yeah. **


	5. 2 years later?

**Love is For Eternity**

** A/N: Hello guys! One review? That's okay but can we Get at least another review? Okay? No? Yes? Maybe? Thanks! :D I will continue posting chapters throughout the weekend so, be on the lookout! Oh this is going to be like 2 years later by the way. So sorry**

**Chapter 4: 2 Years later?**

** Paige fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, it has been 2 years since Bella started going out with Edward, a ****_vampire_****. Bella and Paige love the family, and the family loves them, but Bella is a vampire now, because she was dying at the birth of Paige's Niece, Reneesme. Now Paige is all alone in this damn forsaken house, being whipped and beaten constantly. Paige now does self-harm and wears jackets more.**

** Bella and the gang still go to high school, just as sophomores now. Paige thinks it is really awkward, because her OLDER sister is a sophomore while she is a sophomore as well. Paige got snapped out of her thinking when she heard loud heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and she started to panic.**

**_Thud_****. Another step**

**_Thud_****. Another one.**

**_Thud_****. Stop.**

**The door opened to reveal her father drunk, and stumbling towards her bed, with his shirt undone, and his fly open. He stumbled towards her, and pinned her to the bed with one hand, while unbuttoning Paige's shirt.**

**"Father! Stop!" Paige pleaded. "PLEASE! JUST STOP!" Paige screamed as loud as she can.**

**Just then the window flew open to reveal, a pissed Cullen family.**

**"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT FATHER. GET OFF OF PAIGE NOW GOD DAMMIT" Bella screamed at him, pouncing on him and throwing him off of Paige. **

**Esme, Alice, and Rosalie scurried over to Paige, did her shirt again, and helped her up, while Paige was bawling her eyes out.**

**"How dare you do that to our little sister" Edward, Jasper, and Emmett boomed, while Carsile said daughter instead of sister.**

**Emmett picked up Paige in a bone crushing hug, while Bella ripped off her Father's head with Alice. Halfway to the Cullen's house Paige fainted, having nightmares of her Father raping her and his gory death. She awoke in the arms of her new family, being adopted in as well. She is now Esme and Carsile's daughter.**

**"Paige" Bella squeaked with happiness while kissing her cheeks all over. Then she started to get serious. "Paige. We have to go see the Volturi okay? It will be fine so don't worry, we will protect you" Bella said.**

***3 days later***

**The family was now on their way to Volterra, Italy. Paige was currently bouncing Reneesme on her knee, as Reneesme was only 2 but looked 4. Reneesme was giggling all the while. Bella and Edward were looking in distaste at the human food on the plane, Esme was talking business on her phone, Carlisle was typing away on his laptop, Alice was polishing her heels, Jasper was staring out the window, and Emmett and Rosalie were *cough* making out. Finally after 2 hours of being on the plane, they finally reached Volterra. They got out, and Bella gave me a piggy back ride with Reneesme as they were all running at vampire speed through the alleys. When the time came to jump, Paige was the last one, with Bella promising to catch her, she gathered up her courage and *WHOOSH* went down the hole. They ran at vampire speed to the receptionist, and explained to her why they were here. The receptionist hit the intercom button to the Throne room, and spoke:**

**"Aro, the Cullen's are here" She said while beaming with delight.**

**"Send them in Delilah" Aro said, but it was a bit muffled.**

**"Of course sir" Delilah replied, and turned the intercom off.**

**Delilah led us to the Throne room, and opened the door, and after we were all in, she closed the door after she herself went out.**

**"Ah! Welcome the Cullen family, we have been expecting you" Aro said, beaming with excitement and delight.**

**"Good to see you again, Aro, Marcus, Caius" The Cullen's all said in unison except for Paige.**

**"Ah! You must be Paige" Aro said, practically skipping down to Paige, and holding out his palm. "May I Paige" he asked. Paige nodded, and placed her hand into his palm.**

**Paige felt a shock of pain go through her finger, and she winced in pain, while saying "Ouch" very lightly.**

**"My, my. It seems she has the Copycat gift" Aro explained to the Cullen's. "We need to change her right away! She will be the queen of the Volturi" Aro demanded in a childish way.**

**The Cullen's knew it would be useless to fight the Volturi so, with Bella dry sobbing, they all sighed and nodded for her to be changed and to be the queen of Volturi. Just then Paige made eye contact with the blonde one, who was addressed as Caius. He was staring at her as well. Marcus's eyes were flicking towards the two, with a satisfied smirk. Paige quickly tore her eyes away from his intimidating gaze, and returned it back to Aro.**

**"Caius would you please…do the honors of turning her" Aro asked while having a deadly aura and smile that said '****_If you don't I will kill you right here right now_****'. **

**Caius replied with a shrug and got up, and strode over to Paige. All of Paige's family had a dangerous deadly aura surrounding them. Caius whispered something in her ear, and then bit into her neck, and she felt incased in darkness and withering pain almost immediately. The something he whispered was ****_'I am sorry…my angel_****'.**

** The pain was something Paige has never felt in her life. It was like fire coursing through her veins, hot enough to melt her skin and kill her a million times over again. Her eyes were even burning for god sakes! She heard screaming, probably her own. She felt like she was in this pain for 500 years, but then all of a sudden, the fire stopped, and it felt like ice just washed over her, all through her veins, blood, everything. She felt quite satisfied.**

***4 and ½ days later***

**Paige finally could open her eyes, but this time, it was crystal clear, and could hear everything defined. She could hear the rustle of the leaves falling off the tree, as it is fall. She could hear a bird tousle her wings, the breathing of Reneesme. The blood coursing through her veins. Paige's throat suddenly burned with an intense fire. She looked around, and everybody was surrounding her. The Cullen's. Volturi. Even little Reneesme. Bella was practically squealing with all the girls, while the men just gaped.  
"Paige your so drop dead gorgeous, I'm so jealous" Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and even Jane squealed in unison. She met all of the members of the Volturi's eyes, and stopped at Caius for a brief second, before she flickered her eyes away. The girls shooed the boys away quickly, and then turned to Paige with evil glints in their eyes. They grabbed Paige's arms, and then threw her clothes off, ****_literaly_****. The pushed her into the shower, and washed her hair and body for her, and also shaved for her (A/N: Sorry for the intrusion but this would just be awkward. O.O). After she got out, the girls dried her quickly, and put her now silver/white hair in a towel, doing that twisty thing, and then put a robe on Paige. Alice and Bella got to work on her makeup while Rosalie worked on her hair and Jane helped Reneesme pick an outfit. Rosalie blow dried her hair, and then did it into a fish tail braid, making it thick, and then added a crimson red rose, to match her eyes, in her hair. Alice and Bella, did silver with tints of gold eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara, and then put on some baby lips with some lip gloss. Jane and Reneesme chose her outfit: Black and white undergarments (A/N: Bra and underwear if you didn't know what undergarments meant), Black skinny jeans, a white off-the-shoulder shirt, and some Black and white heels. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, I made it somewhat longer, and it took me awhile, because of school and stuff, but on the bright side I have really good grades. So…yeah next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


End file.
